1. Field of the Invention
Both analogue and digital chronographs are known from the prior art. This invention relates to an analogue chronograph comprising a digital display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of known analogue timepieces and chronographs, the date indicator, for example, is digital. It is additionally known here to separate the 10s digits of the date and the units digits.
In the case of chronographs, the seconds part of the time at which the relevant chronograph is to be stopped is usually indicated by a centrally rotating second hand. Minute indicators and any hour indicators present are constituted by small dials.
CH 119 761 presents a timepiece in the case of which the hour is displayed digitally in a window which moves along with a movable disk which displays the minutes in extension of the window.
EP 389 732 discloses a further timepiece, in the case of which a disk with numerals is provided, with the result that a corresponding display is visible in a window. In this case, the magnitude of the disk provided with numerals is coordinated with the magnitude of the rotating disk, with the result that the numbers may be selected to be as large as possible.
Chronographs of the prior art have hand indicators. The disadvantage with known chronographs with hand indicators is that minutes and hours are difficult to read. This applies, in particular, to the latter being read during an activity in which the person wearing the timepiece cannot spend a few seconds concentrating on the timepiece in order to read the dial strokes precisely. This applies, for example, to vehicle drivers and pilots. The timepieces which are preferred by pilots in particular are thus usually configured with a relatively large dial, in order for it to be possible to increase the distance between dial strokes and to enhance the reading capability.